


family christmas

by patkinmon



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1), 12daysofbuddie, Buck meeting the in-laws, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Until it Doesn't, and it goes great, because I can't write anything that hasn't a little bit of fluff inside, coda s02e18 kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon
Summary: „Thank you for the invitation abuela.“ Eddie gave her the wine they had picked  up on the way over.She thanked her grandson and directed them inside.„Your parents are already in the backyard, go right through. They have been dying to meet your boy."He could feel Buck stiffen next to him, so he reached for his hand reassuringly.To him it wasn’t even a question, if they would love Buck. Who in the right mind could not love this man puppy?Buck and Eddie are invited by Isabel for a family christmas.Luckily she did mention that Eddie's relatives from El Paso would come to join them as well.It doesn't prevent Buck from being a nervous wreck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	family christmas

Family gatherings were mandatory in his family. Since Eddie had been little his parents invited the whole family to El Paso to celebrate Christmas with a barbecue. It was fun to see his relatives once in a while and after Christopher was born he appreciated seeing them even more. Even through the situation with his parents turned a bit tense, after he told them about his decision to leave for LA. But it was his life and he had to move forward. It was hard enough when Shannon left, but now he had to think about Christopher‘s future and he could provide for him better with a stable job.

Ever since he came back from Afghanistan he had thought about what he should do with his life now and being a firefighter seemed like the perfect fit for him. Joining the probition program in LA wasn’t even a question. They were the best of the country.

After his move to LA the relationship with his parents didn’t change, but it wasn’t completely estranged either. He thought it got better when his whole family flew out to join him for Shannon‘s funeral, but they made it pretty clear what their priority was. Back than he had been so angry that they didn’t believe in him to raise his son on his own. Why couldn’t they understand that he wasn’t alone anyway? Pepa and Isabel were by their side and he could always count on them. Telling his mum and dad that this was the life he chose and that he liked it, was one of the hardest things he had to do. And he really had hoped they finally understood.

So when Isabel told him that his parents would be coming for Christmas he had been genuinely happy about it. He couldn’t wait to introduce Buck to them – officially as his boyfriend and not as the co-worker they had met at his graduation ceremony. Speaking of which, Eddie should go check on him. Buck had been anxious, after he told him that he was invited to the Diaz family gathering, too nervous that they wouldn’t like him.

He found Buck in his bedroom getting dressed.

„Looking good, handsome.“, Eddie said as he looked his boyfriend up and down. He could see Buck smiling back at him, slightly blushing from the compliment. „Right back at you. Do you think it’s good enough to impress your parents?“, he questioned. It took Eddie’s entire willpower not to tell his boyfriend that he didn’t have to impress his family. They would love him as soon as he’d tell them, how good Buck was with Christopher. Eddie couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this man in his life.

„More than good enough.“, came his reply almost immediately. He knew that Buck could be a little self-conscious sometimes and he was working on showing him that he was enough, same as Buck did for him.

„I’m going to check on Christopher and than we can leave.“ He quickly walked over to his boyfriend to give him a peck, which finally brought a real smile to Buck’s face,before he left the room to look after his son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie‘s abuela was the one to answer the door and her huge smile showed already, how happy she was to see them. _„Mi chicos!_ It is so good to see you.“, Isabel exclaimed, before pulling them all into a hug. 

„Thank you for the invitation abuela.“ Eddie gave her the wine they had picked up on the way over. She thanked her grandson and directed them inside.  
„Your parents are already in the backyard, go right through. They have been dying to meet your boy.“ He could feel Buck stiffen next to him, so he reached for his hand reasuringly. 

Eddie could feel Buck squeezing back and from the corner of his eyes he saw his boyfriend hugging Christopher closer to him. They made their way through the entrance to follow Isabel to the backyard. Maybe he should pull Buck aside before they met up with his parents. Eddie could calm him down a bit more. To him it wasn’t even a question, if they would love Buck. Who in their right mind, wouldn't get attached to his puppy man? In his heart he knew that Buck could light up a whole room with his charming smile. Not even Ramon and Helena Diaz would stand a chance against it. They would fall for the man just like he and his son did not so long ago. 

Before Eddie had the chance to open his mouth and ask Buck if everything was fine, he saw his mother coming through the backdoor. When she saw them, her entire face lit up.„Eddie! You finally made it!“ She went to hug him, while balancing a food tray in her other hand. Next up was Christopher, who had wiggled out of Buck’s arms after they came inside. „Oh my god, Chris! You’ve become so big.“ His mother kissed Christopher‘s curls gently and he could see his son giggling at her compliment. Finally Helen straightend again and looked from Eddie to Buck.

„Mum, you remember Evan?“

It was silent for a few beats, were his mother seemed to seize his boyfriend, but than she started to smile and went for a hug. „Of course I do. It is so good to see you again, Evan.“  
Eddie could feel Buck relaxing into his mother's arms. „Likewise Mrs. Diaz. I’m glad we get to meet again.“, Buck said after pulling away. „Please just call me Helena. I‘m glad my boy has found such a wonderful partner here. Now go outside. The steaks should be ready by now.“  
She smiled at them one last time before going into the kitchen. Eddie released a breath. It seemed to go better than they both thought. He knew that his parents never had a problem with him also liking man, but since he had married Shannon so young, he never brought a boyfriend home to meet them. 

_Well, it seems like my doubts have been for nothing._

„That’s one down and one more to go.“ Eddie said while turning to Buck. „You ready to face parent number two?“ 

„As long as you’re by my side, I think I will be fine.“ Buck replied. God, he really had the bravest man of Los Angeles as a partner. It felt only natural to kiss his man for so much courage. He could feel Buck smiling against his lips and his hand cupping his cheek carefully to deepen it. Kissing Buck always made him feel like the whole world stopped, as if they got to decide when they wanted time to continue running. He  
couldn’t help pressing closer to Buck, nipping on the full bottom lip and drawing a gasp out of his boyfriend. A loud cough had them jumping apart and Eddie could see his sister Alma standing in the doorway. 

Her smirk told him that she saw everything. „Well, look who has finally arrived.“ Alma said, patting her brother on the back. „Tia and Abuela couldn’t stop talking about your new partner. So we were all curious, what you would bring home.“ She reached out to shake Buck's hand. „I’m Eddie’s sister Alma. From what I can see, Isabel and Pepa were right: You are a catch.“ Buck took her hand a little embarrassed, mumbling a quite ‚hello‘, while he could only shake his head, pushing down on the inane bit of jealousy. His sister knew, who Buck belonged with. Before Eddie could say another word his sister winked at him and excused herself to help their _madre_ in the kitchen.

_Well that went fantastic_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it to the backyard, the whole Diaz clan was already busy with putting steaks on plates. Eddie could see his second sister Isabella and her husband, helping Pepa put salad onto various plates. His father standing with his grandmother near the grill, laughing about something she said. A few of his other aunts were already at the table, probably gossiping about the latest fashion trends and the kids were busy playing hide and seek. Like every year it was a total chaos and he wouldn’t have traded it for anything except for this year.

Stealing a glace at his boyfriend, he could see Buck becoming more pale, so that even his son, who was still holding Buck’s hand, asked him if everything was okay. It was like Buck's parental instinct kicked in and he kneeled down to talk quietly to Christopher. A few moments later, the boys face lost it’s concerned frown and he nodded, running after the other kids. God, he loved how good Buck was with his son – their son. Eddie had never seen Christopher calming down so fast, not even with him and it flooded his heart with a wave of happiness and gratitude. After this he had to tell his boyfriend how amazing he was.

He spotted his dad making his way over to them, having his uncle Piedro take over on the grill. Eddie nudged Buck to get his attention and to lace their fingers together again. _„Hola hijo. Como esta?“_ \- _„Muy bien papi. Es bueno verte de nuevo.“,_ he answered and for the first time in a while it didn’t feel like a lie. He really had missed his parents. His father smiled at him after a brief clap on the shoulder. When his gaze fell on Buck beside him, the smile vanished. Eddie could feel dread rising inside his stomach, while Buck tried to remain calm beside him.

His boyfriend reached out his hand. „Hello Mr Diaz. I’m Evan Buckley. Thanks for the invitation, I’m greatful to be here.“ As the seconds droped by, Eddie could feel Buck‘s smile fading and he had to hold onto himself not to yell at his father. He couldn’t surpress a hissed ‚dad‘ in his father direction through. At that Ramon finally took Buck’s hand to give it a brief shake.

„I remember you Mr.Buckley. It’s been since the probition ceremony, right? I’ve heard you’ve spent _a lot_ of time with my son and his child since than.“ Eddie seriously considered face palming himself. Why was his father so awkward about him and Buck together? He had told his parents a month after they got together and he was sure that from his constant grin during the video chat, his parents got how happy Buck made him. He could hear his boyfriend clearing his throat. „They are my favorite people in the world, so it’s easy for me to want them constantly around. Apparently I’m lucky they have no objections to that. Sometimes I’m amazed that they haven’t gotten sick of me through.“, Buck joked, shaking his head a little. Eddie was so buffled, that Buck still didn't think they felt the same way about him, as he felt about them, that it took a few seconds for him to respond.

„Why wouldn’t we want to have our favorite person with us all the time?“ He turned to Buck to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. „It’s mutual, mi amor.“ He could see the soft look in his boyfriend‘s eyes, full of love for him and Christopher, as he squeezed Eddie’s hand and he was sure it was reflected in his own as well. 

„That’s what I wanted to hear.“ They both turned back to his father, a little embarrassed to get caught in their little world. Ramon finally smiled at both of them. Eddie couldn’t help but notice, how pleased his dad looked. „Don’t ever forget that love isn’t a one way street. If the feeling isn’t mutual the relationship will never last. Now, Evan what do you say about joining Piedro at the grill? I’ve heard from a reliable source, that you have a way with steaks.“ Buck was either to happy that he had earned Ramon’s approval or to eager to start cooking, that he didn’t question his father and went straight to the grill. _Traitor_ shouted his brain, but Eddie smiled at his boyfriend’s receading back. He could never be angry with Buck for a long time, he was just too cute.

 _„Well, Eddito. Es la hora de disculparme.“_ He looked at his father in confusion. What was there to apologize for? „Do you remember us sitting on your abuela’s porch after Shannon’s funeral. You told me that this is the life you chose. Back than I couldn’t understand why you would choose a city over your family in Texas, but now I can see that you’d already started on building a family here. I don’t think that choosing another live would have been the right desicion. So I’m sorry for not supporting you hijo. I’m glad you’ve found a partner, who loves you and Christopher as much as you love him.“ 

He really didn’t know what to say. His father had never been particually strict, but he never was overly warm either. He told him that feelings were good, but to never let them show too much, because he would make himself vulnerable otherwise. It was the first time ever hearing his father say something so supportive and raw to him.

So instead of saying anything, he hugged his father for the first time since he had been a kid. He could feel arms closing around him, patting his back and it just made him bury his face further into his fathers neck. Once they‘d finally seperated, he could feel his mother's presence next to them. She cupped his cheek and whispered an ‚I love you‘ into his ear. He could see Buck sending him a fond and loving gaze from the grillstation, telling him how happy he was for Eddie.

His father was right. He had started to build a family in LA, despite not being aware of it. Now he could see that he not only had a wonderful boyfriend and son or great friends at the 118, but also his relatives to always have his back. 

For Eddie this was the greatest christmas gift, he could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Buddie fic.  
> A few people asked me if I would write for them again, and this idea didn't leave me since Season 2 Episode 18.  
> It ran away with me through, because I thought it would be shorter, but I like how it turned out.  
> I hope you enjoyed it as well.  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice holiday!
> 
> *madre = mother  
> *Muy bien papi. Es bueno verte de nuevo. = I'm fine dad. It's good to see you  
> *Es la hora de disculparme. = It's time for me to apologize


End file.
